Please Don't Walk Away
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: PSS Harry doesn't want to lose Severus like this. Heartbroken, he locks himself away and comes up with a plan to show his potions master just how much he loves him. Can Harry win back his Sev? Read on to find out! Please R&R!
1. Your Guardian Angel

Please Don't Walk Away

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters and places associated with the series. The song "Your Guardian Angel" Is by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

A/N: This is a Snarry fic. Contains SLASH! (duh) Don't like, don't read. I know songfics are usually pretty lame but I heard this song and this story just played in my head like a movie and I could not resist. Beware of ooc-ness.

_I can't believe this is happening. Why would he do this to me all of the sudden?_

Harry sat, staring forlornly into his bottle of whiskey before taking another deep pull. He had, over the last seven days, commandeered Hermoine's head girl room and doomed her to life on the common room sofa. Over the week he'd sat alone; the room heavily warded, and drank himself into a stupor. A vicious cycle of crying and drinking until he puked followed by passing out, only to wake and find that it WASN'T a dream and proceeding to do the same thing all over again.

_Seven days already; I can't keep this up. I have to show him that I need him; but how? _

Halfway through his second bottle of liquor that day, he had a stroke of genius…or at least that's how his drunken mind saw it.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Fumbling for his wand, Harry conjured himself an acoustic guitar. "I'll write him a song! That'll show him that I love him, the slimy bastard!"

Harry worked for two straight days and nights, nursing bottle after bottle of whiskey while scribbling away on copious amounts of parchment and strumming his guitar until his fingers bled. The usual pounding on the door and yelling from his friends was the only thing to break his concentration. Another such pounding was going on at that very moment, which happened to be six in the morning.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" came the shrill scream of one Hermoine Granger.

Harry ignored the incessant pounding for all of five minutes before his frazzled nerves could take no more. He flung the door open and gave his best death glare to his best friend. The moment she saw him, her eyes flooded with tears.

"Oh Harry! What happened to you?" Seeing the tears begin rolling down her cheeks Harry couldn't bear to turn her away.

"Come in 'moine and we'll talk." Still heavily intoxicated, Harry stumbled through the parchment covered floor and collapsed on the bed, Hermoine not far behind.

Once she settled comfortably beside him, she grabbed him into a comforting hug.

"Tell me." She whispered. And that all it took for Harry to break into heaving sobs.

"It all started last Thursday after potions…"

(FLASHBACK)

"Potter! Stay after class" Harry glanced up to Severus with a confused expression.

"Y-yes professor."

As the other students packed up their books, Harry waited quietly at his desk, anxious to see Sev in private. It had already been three days! Once the last student filed out, Snape cast a powerful locking and silencing charm and turned to face Harry. The boy stood and began walking briskly towards his lover but Severus held up a hand, halting his progress. Harry felt the cold hand of dread curl in his gut; something was wrong.

"Sev what..?" The potions master interrupted him before he could continue.

"Mister Potter, I'm afraid that we will have to…discontinue this liaison between us. I ask that you no longer call me by my given name, and that you refrain from coming down to my private rooms." Harry, shocked and hurt searched desperately in his lovers eyes for some kind of emotion, any hint that this wasn't really what Sev wanted. Alas all he saw was a blank, cold stare.

Tears flooded vibrant green eyes and Harry choked on a sob as he tried to speak.

"I-I don't understand Severus, please what did I do wrong? I'm sorry! Whatever I did I'm sorry! P-please don't leave me alone!" By the end of his pleading Harry was close to hyperventilating and had screamed himself hoarse. Looking down for a moment to wipe his eyes from under his glasses, Harry missed the pained expression that flashed across his loves face. By the time he looked up, it was gone.

"Mister Potter, I will not ask you again. Do NOT use my given name. Now I suggest you stop by the hospital wing and get a calming potion before you go to your next class." With that, Severus turned his back on Harry, and exited the classroom.

Harry clutched at his chest; the pain was crushing! He couldn't breathe! Face drenched with tears and anguished sobs escaping his shaking frame, Harry raced out the door, through the dungeons and all the way up to the Head Girls room that belonged to Hermoine where he promptly locked himself in, and everyone else out.

(End Flashback)

"He dropped me for no reason 'moine, after SIX months! He didn't look effected at all!" Hermoine stroked his hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"I don't know what to say Harry. I never expected you to be in a relationship with Professor Snape of all people. All I can say is that if you really love him; you have to fight for him."

Hermoine had stayed for another hour during which, she threatened Harry with bodily harm if he didn't show up in the great hall for breakfast the following morning. The boy-who-lived tossed and turning for hours before deciding five thirty was a good time to get up and start drinking.

When breakfast time rolled around, Harry decided it was time to put his plan into action. He was going to show Severus and everyone else just how in love he was. Strapping his guitar onto his body and grabbing the small bottle of scotch (Sev's fave) he weaved his way to the Great Hall, Bumping into the occasional suit of armor along the way.

By the time Harry made it down, breakfast was in full swing. He could hear the loud chattering of the students just beyond the large wooden doors. He gulped down the last of his liquor and pushed the doors open. The noise died down surprisingly quickly as everyone turned to stare at the drunken mess that was the boy-who-lived. Harry didn't see anyone but Sev though. The bottle slipped from numb fingertips to shatter on the ground.

(A/N: you MUST play the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while reading this part, it really makes a difference. You can play it on youtube for free)

Looking only at Sev, Harry took his guitar in hand and taking a deep breath he began to sing the song he had been writing during his time holed up in the head girls room.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"

Severus, who had been staring at Harry in shock, sucked in a sharp breath at the line the boy had just sung. No one in the great hall missed the meaning behind that lyric, obviously alluding to his duty in the war.

Harry continued to slowly walk towards the head table as he sang on.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"

By this time, Harry was right in front of the head table, with a wave of his hand, he set his guitar to play itself off to the side as he continued around to Severus. He grasped the potion masters face tenderly and continued to sing.

"'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay"

Severus was trembling, fighting the emotions coursing through him and tears were rushing down Harry's cheeks. The rest of the hall watched on in shock but was forgotten by the two men.

Harry continued. 

"Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever"

When the music died down, everything remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Harry tried to look into Severus' eyes, but the man was staring blanking at his own lap. Harry's hands slid dejectedly off of his loves face, and thinking he had failed, he stood and turned to leave.


	2. Consequence's And A New Plan

Please Don't Walk Away Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks to all of you that added me and my fic to your favorites and updates. Just a couple of things; I've started a Facebook page so if any of you are on, please add me! You can find the link in my profile as my homepage. Also, this takes place in Harry's seventh year and does not follow the books or the movies. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read & Review.

oOo

The great hall erupted with chatter once the Boy Who Lived left the room. At the Gryffindor table, Hermoine looked fit to burst into tears at any given moment, and Ron's face was turning an alarming shade of purple.

"What the hell was that? Harry's gone 'round the bend!" Seamus shouted over the rest of the table.

Severus watched Harry stumble out of the Great Hall. He was shocked that the boy had the nerve to pull a stunt like this.

_Of all the STUPID things…Damn Brat!_

The clearing of a throat behind him startled him out of his thoughts. The withered hand of the Headmaster settled gently on his shoulder.

"Severus my boy, get Mr. Potter and come to my office. The password is Sour Jelly Pumpkins." Dumbledore gave him a pat on the shoulder before returning to his seat. Severus rose with feline grace and stormed out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

From the Slytherin table, the worried grey eyes of Draco Malfoy watched his godfather leave the Great Hall. He knew that Severus' role as a spy had just been greatly compromised.

Draco had never been interested in becoming a death eater, had fought it for as long as he could. He shuddered as he thought about that horrid night this past summer and the ugly black mark that now marred his perfect skin. He had fled to Severus as soon as he was released and begged his godfather to kill him, to take this suffocating, unclean feeling away. In the end he had been offered Dumbledore's protection in exchange for becoming a spy for the light. The flaxen haired teen wondered what this would mean for both of them and the parts they played.

oOo

Severus made his way to the seventh floor. He had heard the rumors over the last week that The Boy Who Lived had taken to locking himself in the head girl's room and he was guessing that he was headed back there now. He passed by the portrait of the Fat Lady and a small alcove before coming across the magnificent portrait of Cynthia, goddess of the moon. She sat on the grassy bank of a shimmering lake, the crescent moon hanging low in the night sky behind her. As Severus approached, she glanced up at him through milky eyes.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." A gentle smile spread across her pale lips. Severus was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Now is not the time Artemis. Allow me entrance at once." Cynthia scowled at her long time friend.

"Severus Snape! You know better than to call me by that name!" She tossed her heavy silver locks over her shoulder and pouted at the man. "A delicate lady such as myself does not deserve such an unattractive name." The potions master heaved a sigh, looking almost apologetic.

"I apologize Cynthia but now truly is not the time. I need to speak with Potter immediately." The portrait looked satisfied with her old friends apology.

"Severus the boy is distraught; I beg of you my friend, don't hurt him any more."

"Cindy I never wanted to hurt him, but it's for his own good. He will come to see that in time. Now please, allow me entrance." She looked at her friend with sad opal eyes.

"Certainly Severus." The portrait swung open and Severus whispered his thanks before continuing down the narrow corridor beyond. It wasn't a long hall by any means. To his left, he saw a red, wooden door with the carving of a gryphon, the head girl's private entrance to Gryffindor tower no doubt. On his right was a honey colored door with the Hogwarts crest carved into it, the entrance to the head girl's private rooms; and straight ahead at the end of the hall was a large window offering an amazing view of the forbidden forest. On the ledge sat The Boy Who Lived, knees pulled to his chest and weeping softly into his hands.

Severus was a cold man. His many years as a spy had taught to control his emotions. However, the sight of his lover in so much pain was nearly his undoing.

_Ex lover Severus! You mustn't go soft now, it's for the boys own good._

He straightened to his full height and plastered his best intimidating look onto his face before stalking towards Harry.

"Potter! Just what in the hell did you think that you were doing? Are you trying to get me killed? Or worse, jeopardize the one reliable source of information the order has in this war?" By the end of his rant Severus was shouting himself hoarse. He was so frustrated with the boy at this point that he couldn't help himself.

_So much for that iron clad control Severus._

Harry had curled in on himself while Severus scolded him. He hadn't thought of the consequences. He'd been too drunk to think much of anything other than the crushing pain in his chest that could only be relieved by the potions master.

"Sorry Sev…So so sorry. I didn't mean to… just wanted to sh-show you…" Severus could barely understand Harry's slurred rambling. The boy was still very drunk.

"Stupid boy." Severus rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward of the impending migraine, though he knew it would do no good. With a sigh he walked over to Harry, grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Come along Potter, we have to go see the Headmaster." The boy remained silent , allowing himself to be dragged out of the corridor and on to Dumbledore's office.

Once they reached the gargoyle, Severus took a moment to steady himself before barking out the password.

"Sour Jelly Pumpkins!" He dragged the now silent Potter up the stairs and pushed him through the already open doors of Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Severus! Harry! Have a seat my boys, we need to have a chat." He sat in his high wingback. "Tea?" Severus politely declined and Harry remained silent.

"Now boys," He steepled his boney fingers, "I would like to know what is going on."

When Harry made no move to explain his actions, Severus took charge.

"Headmaster, Mr. Potter and I had a short lived romantic relationship. I could not in good conscious allow it to continue. As you can see, Potter is taking it rather poorly." Dumbledore frowned, the twinkle missing from his wise blue eyes.

"Severus, this is a very serious situation. You realize that your position is now compromised." The potions master gave a sharp nod.

"Of course Headmaster, I will tender my resignation at once."

"No Severus, you will not."

"I see." Severus looked into his mentor's eyes. "Will the Aurors be called Albus, or will I be allowed to leave the grounds peacefully?" The headmaster chuckled lightly.

"Dear boy you are not being fired! There is nothing in the rules against relationships between students and teachers as long as the student is of age." Harry's head snapped up at that. The twinkle was back full force.

"I'm sorry to hear about the abrupt end to your budding romance, perhaps you will reconsider." He winked at Harry. "Your role as a spy is what has been compromised Severus. You will not be going back to Voldemort."

"Unacceptable! Headmaster I must continue to spy for the Order!" Severus was livid.

"I know that you think you must still repent for your past mistakes Severus, but I will not allow you to risk your life anymore, especially now. You have already paid for your sins dear boy, it is time to move on."

"You can not sit there and tell me that I have atoned! I will never be able to wash these sins from my hands!" Radiating fury, the potions master stormed out of the room before Albus could get in another word.

He sighed sadly before glancing at Harry.

"I'm sorry my boy, I haven't forgotten about you." Harry forced a smile onto his face, though it came out as more of a grimace. His eyes were still glazed and his body swayed back and forth. The headmaster conjured a tea service and poured Harry a cup, adding a sobering potion for good measure.

"Drink this Mr. Potter. I'm quite certain it will make you feel better." Harry gulped down the steaming liquid, cringing at the burning on his tounge.

"Harry I think that what you did today was foolish." The boy stared down at his lap.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be. It was foolish, yes; but Severus is the most stubborn man I have ever met. I think that the only way to get his attention is to pull a stunt like you did today. Severus is afraid of letting anyone get too close to him Harry. I'm sure that he's convinced himself that he is doing what's best for you, but really he is pushing you away out of fear. Don't let him do it my boy." Harry looked into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and gave a genuine smile.

"I wont sir."

"Off you go then. Good luck Harry."

oOo

That night Harry sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room deep in thought. He needed a plan, public love confessions obviously did not go over well with the git.

It was past midnight before he finally trudged up to bed. Tomorrow he would put his new plan, Operation Seduce Severus Snape into action. He was going to need all the help he could get, and he knew just who to ask.


	3. Let the naughtiness begin

A/N: This chapter is NAUGHTY! You have been warned ^_^

Thanks again to everyone following this story and huge thanks to those of you that reviewed! Keep in mind that I am self editing, so I apologize for any errors. Happy reading, oh and don't forget to review!

Please Don't Walk Away Ch.3

The next morning Harry was up before the sun. He wanted to be ready and gone before the rest of his housemates woke up. He tiptoed out of the boys dorm, not wanting to wake anyone; especially Ron. Sure he knew he was avoiding the inevitable, but could you really blame him? His best friend had been acting as if Harry had some sort of infectious disease ever since his stunt in the Great Hall the previous day.

_Prat! Don't see why he can't just be happy for me for a change._

After using the loo and laying his glasses on the sink, Harry headed into the shower. The hot water felt like heaven slipping down his aching muscles. As he rubbed the soap over his body, the sent of sandalwood invaded his senses. Severus always smelled like sandalwood, it's why Harry had bought the bloody expensive soap in the first place. As he thought of his grouchy boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile.

_Boyfriend, Ha!_

Sev hated the label, and Harry had taken great pleasure in using it as often as possible, if only to see him pout. Severus was adorable when he pouted, Harry had decided this early on. His thin bottom lip would plump out ever so slightly and his brow would furrow. Anyone else would have taken it for his typical scowl, but Harry knew him better than anyone. Or at least he thought he did, but he hadn't seen their break-up coming at all. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to think about that now. He needed to get ready to put his plan into action, and for that he needed to be randy, not depressed. He thought back to when all of this started.

They had started a tentative relationship six months ago, right at the end of sixth year. It had been two weeks before he was to be sent off to the Dursley's for the last time. Harry was in yet another detention with Snape for some ridiculous reason, breathing too loudly perhaps but he couldn't quite recall. He had been scrubbing cauldrons for at least two hours before he decided it was just too damn warm to keep his robes on. Why Snape had such a strong warming charm on the classroom was beyond him but he couldn't take it, so he had stripped down to his black trousers and a thin white tank top he used as an undershirt before continuing his manual labor.

Not long after, Severus had slipped out of his office and into the classroom. He was in pressed black trousers and a white button up shirt. The top two buttons were undone, revealing a creamy white collarbone and the sleeves were rolled to the elbows, showing muscled forearms and the mark that brought him so much pain. Severus looked startled to see Harry still in the room.

"Potter! What in the bloody hell are you still doing here? Detention was over an hour ago!" Harry continued to stare open-mouthed at his professor.

_Sweet Merlin but he's gorgeous! _Was the only thought running through Harry's mind.

Severus, seeing that Harry was unresponsive, gave a frustrated growl. He stalked toward the youth, ready to give him the tongue lashing of the century. That was until he noticed the boys attire, or lack thereof.

Harry's thin tank top was soaked with the soapy water he'd been cleaning the cauldrons with and left nothing to the imagination. Severus could see the dark, hard buds of his nipples, poking into the fabric and nearly groaned. The boy was born to torture him, of that Severus was certain.

Harry snapped out of his daze and realized just how close Snape was to him. The potions master wasn't looking him in the eyes he realized. He followed the trail of the glazed look, noticing for the first time just how indecent his clothing was.

_Oh Merlin he's going to kill me!_

He waited, but Snape said nothing. He used Severus' distracted state as an excuse to appreciate the older man's body again. His hungry eyes feasted on the site before him. He trailed lower and lower and was startled to see the heavy bulge tenting the potion master's trousers. Harry's big green eyes widened in shock and he took a startled step back.

Severus snapped his gaze to Harry's face. The obsidian orbs burned with wanton desire and Harry knew that his reflected the same.

"Potter, I think you should leave now." Severus whispered in that silky tone Harry loved. His voice, dripping of sex, washed over Harry and sent a tremor through his heated body.

"I disagree professor." Harry took a step forward, his own erection painfully obvious. Without a word, Severus put up a strong locking charm.

"You had your chance boy." Without warning Severus crushed Harry's body to his, both men hissed as their erection pressed together roughly. Elegant fingers slid in unruly locks, tilting Harry's head so that Severus could look into his emerald eyes.

The man was so close, his lips hovering just above Harry's. Both ached to make contact. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Severus to take control. If he was expecting a soft brushing of lips as their first kiss, he was sadly mistaken. Sev crushed their lips together brutally and shoved his long tongue into Harry's wanting mouth. Sparks exploded and Harry felt like his body had caught fire. They moaned into each other, Harry clawing at Severus' muscled shoulders as he ground their hips together.

It felt like an eternity, yet it was only a moment that ended far too soon.

Severus was there, and then he wasn't. Harry had collapsed to his knees, shaking and unsatisfied. He glanced up to see the man several feet away.

"Potter, you need to leave, now."

As Harry daydreamed about their first encounter, he ran his hand down his hard, slick body, hissing as he scraped blunt nails over the sensitive buds of his nipples. He slipped them down his muscled abs and over slim hips before trailing fingertips up the insides of his thighs.

He grasped his erection in a tight fist, giving a long, slow stroke.

"Merlin he always leaves me hard and wanting, even when he isn't here."

Harry panted, leaning his back against the red tiles of the shower wall. He imagined Severus was here, whispering in that splendid voice; Harry could cum just from hearing that voice. He continued his slow stroking; panting and moaning into the steamy shower. He felt himself getting close and slid his free hand back up his lithe frame. Pinching his nipples roughly, he began thrusting erratically into his hand. A few harsh pulls later and he was screaming Severus' name into the empty room as his seed spilled over his trembling fist.

After he rinsed away his mess, Harry turned off the water and stepped into the chilly changing area and quickly dried and dressed. Knowing that his hair was a lost cause, he headed back to the dorm to get his Gringotts key. If things went his way today, he would be needing it.

By the time he made it back, the rest of the boys were up and about. Not surprisingly, Seamus was the first to speak up.

"Harry! What the hell was that yesterday?" He perched his hand on his hip and looked at Harry expectantly. "Was it a prank or do you really fancy Snape?"

Everyone in the boy's dorm was looking expectantly at Harry. He ran a hand through still damp locks and straightened to his full height, looking right into Seamus' eyes.

"It was no prank, Seamus. I'm in love with Severus." The room was quiet as death; everyone stared wide-eyed at the Boy Who Lived. Harry glanced toward the back of the room and saw Ron, pale as a ghost, shaking his head in denial.

"Ron…" The gangly redhead bolted from the room before Harry could get another word in. Harry looked down at his feet, sighing sadly.

"No worries mate!" Seamus clapped him on the back and gave a hearty chuckle. "You've got balls, I'll give you that!" The tension drained from the room and everyone chuckled along with him. Seamus shoved his hands inside his pockets and gave Harry a saucy grin. "He may be one fine piece o' ass but he's still scary as hell."

Harry grinned back.

"Oh you have no idea Seamus."

Harry walked over to his bed, popped open his trunk and grabbed his Gringotts key. Seamus watched him walk towards the door.

"Where you headed Harry?"

The Boy Who lived turned to Seamus.

"I've got a Potion's Master to seduce!" He gave the boys a wink and rushed out of the room, he needed help and he knew just where to find it!


	4. Update AN

Hello lambs! I haven't been on in sooooo long! I've been reading all of the reviews and messages that you guys send to me and it makes me so happy that you enjoy these stories. It's been a rough couple of years, dear readers, but your continued support is inspirational. I'll be updating all of my incomplete stories over the next few weeks, starting with Perpetual Darkness. It will take some time, mind, I'm currently in University full time aaaaaaand I'm working on a novel! I'll let you guys join me in the process for sure! I hope that you will all love my original characters and stories as much as you love what I've done in my work here. All my love, my darlings! Stay tuned for updates!

3 A.A.B


End file.
